A Father's Story
by sunshine-48
Summary: Leon tells his children about their mother when his youngest child asks. Set nearly twenty years after the first movie. One Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is solely based on an idea that had popped inside of my mind. Pleas do not sue.

Summary: Leon tells his children about their mother when his youngest child asks. Set nearly twenty years after the first movie.

Note: I am just using General Hospital as a reference. I don't own anything from there either. Pity though. I'm obsessed with the show.

* * *

A Father's Story.

One Shot.

Sophia Strong bolted up in her bed when she felt another coughing spasm take over her body. She sniffed her nose and got out of bed. She groaned when she felt the sunlight stream through her window and shine right at her through her glass lenses. It was official she hated being sick. More so, she hated being sick on school days. Most children would have loved to get a free day of no school, but Sophia was different. She adored school, and she loved to learn. Her two older brothers Jesse and Adrian always made fun of her for it.

She walked down the stairs in her dark purple bathrobe and sat on the couch in the living room. Flicking on the T.V. she settled for her favorite show; General Hospital. Another reason why she got picked on. She didn't care though. She straightened out her black rimmed rectangle glasses and curled up on the couch. Her father would be home soon, and so would her brothers. She remembered in the morning when her father was making her sick than she already was with his worry.

_"Dad, just go to work. I promise that I'll be okay." She told him for the hundredth time._

_"I could just call in sick and stay with you." Leon suggested to his daughter._

_She chuckled a bit before coughing. She shook her head. Black locks of hair falling down on her face. "Being a Lawyer is hard work dad. You can't afford to miss a day of work." Sophia reminded her father._

So, early in the morning she watched as her father drove off to work and her brothers drive off to school, leaving her alone dwelling in her thoughts.

* * *

Sophia always wondered what it would be like to play a Soap star and kiss hot guys. Currently watching as Kelly Monaco who played Sam McCall kiss Steve Burton who played Jason Morgan. He was a really good looking guy with a nice stomach. Oh well, it was her favorite couple. They always made her feel giddy inside when she saw them together on screen. Now all the General Hospital writers needed to do was put Lorenzo Alcazar and Elizabeth Webber together and life would be perfect. For her at least.

Sighing she watched as Carly interacted with her younger children Michael and Morgan. She always wondered how it would be like to be comforted by a mother like that. Not that she liked Carly. You could go to the extent of hatred, but she always wondered what a mother's love felt like.

Sophia Strong's mother died when Sophia was two years old. Isabelle McLean Strong died in the worst way possible that made her father do a complete 180. She remembered hearing this story many times before. Her mother was driving home from the grocery store when a person crossed a red light and slammed into her car and pushed off the side of the road. She died five hours later during surgery. What hit her father the most was who did it. It was purely by accident but the friendship between the two was never the same. Mia Toretto felt guilty every time she looked at their family. Sophia could see it in her eyes.

She laid down on the couch and yawned. She knew how her mother died and she saw pictures of her when she was alive. Needless to say, that Sophia took after her mother so much that it was almost scary, yet she knew absolutely nothing about her mother.

Lifting her head up when she heard the front door open, she smiled when she saw her brothers waltz into the living room.

"Hey Sophie." Jesse said as he sat down on the floor next to her. "You feel any better?"

Sophia nodded. "A little bit better."

"Good." Stated Adrian and he sat down on the other couch. "We need you back at school. By the way Thomas was asking about you."

That inquired Sophia's interest. "Thomas? As in Thomas Montgomery? Why in the world was he asking about me?" She asked.

Adrian shrugged. "Don't ask me, he's Jesse's friend, I was just there when he asked."

Sophia looked at her oldest brother and narrowed her eyes. "Were you going to tell me in this century or the next?"

Jesse shrugged. "I don't know it just slipped my mind."

"How could something like that just slip your mind?" Sophia wondered.

Both of her brothers shrugged their shoulders. "Stop it." She ordered. "Stop shrugging your shoulders."

They both shrugged their shoulders again. "I mean it, it's annoy…" She didn't finish her sentence because she was interrupted by another coughing attack. Jesse got up and rubbed her back while Adrian zoomed into the kitchen to get her a cup of water.

They sat in silence while Sophia drank her water. "Do you guys know anything about mom?" She blurted out after a moments of silence.

"Mom? No not really." Adrian confessed.

"You'd have to ask dad about that one Sophie." Jesse advised her.

"Ask dad what?" A voice interrupted.

Sophia looked at him. "Dad, tell us about mom."

Leon Strong looked at his daughter in disbelief. He sighed when he knew that he wasn't going to win this case. He was a hard knock Lawyer when it came down to court, but when all three of his children pulled the puppy dog face on him, he knew that he was a lost cause. "You're mom," He started, "Was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was the most trust-worthy person that I had ever met. We met after we were cleared from the events that rocked our lives."

"The truck heists?" Questioned Adrian.

Leon nodded. "Yeah, the truck heists. It was about a year after, when our names got cleared. When we got back here to L.A. your Aunt Letty and Uncle Vince had to go in for a monthly check-up, due to the fact that they neglected to do that in Mexico. Since Dom was busy in the garage I went and picked them up, when I saw the most gorgeous woman ever. She literally took my breath away."

"Mom." Stated Jesse.

"Yeah Mom. Anyways so being the Casanova I was, I went and introduced myself to her. She looked at me and walked away."

"Mom just walked away from you?" Sophia asked smiling hugely.

"Yeah. You should have seen me. Vince came up to me and started laughing at me. Of course I didn't give up. I kept on going and kept on talking to her, until one day she snapped."

_"Okay. Who in the Hell are you exactly. I know that your names Leon but can't you see that I'm obviously ignoring you, or are you permanently blind."_

_"I'm not blind, but I just want to talk to you."_

_"Why."_

_"Because you're beautiful."_

_"So you go up to every beautiful woman that you see and stalk them into talking to you?"_

_"I don't stalk."_

_"You know nothing about me."_

_"And whose fault is that?"_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"One date. Just one date."_

"Of course she agreed and after that we were just stuck to the hip."

"How old were you when you met mom."

"I was about twenty-seven and your mom was nine-teen." Leon confessed.

"So that was it?" Adrian asked. "Mom just fell in love with you?"

Leon nodded. "After our fifth date I realized that it was getting serious and that I loved her more than anything. Your mother was the most captivating, stubborn woman that I've ever crossed in my life."

Sophia pressed her lips together. "Is that why you never re-married?"

"Sophie, I never re-married because when you love someone and they go away your heart just has this empty little space that's never going to be filled up again. True love comes once in a lifetime. I don't see the point in getting re-married because than you'd be fooling yourself, the people around, and the person that you got married too. It would be a hurt-full cycle and I don't want to cause anyone pain."

"So, if you love someone than you should tell them?" Jesse asked.

Leon nodded. "If you don't tell them than you might never get the chance to do it ever again."

Jesse nodded and bolted up from his spot on the floor and raced up to his room.

"Where's he going in such a hurry?" Leon wondered.

"Calling Annie." Both Sophia and Adrian replied.

Leon laughed. "I know that I probably didn't answer all of your questions but I did the best I could."

Adrian nodded. "I got some insight. Which gives me an idea of an essay I need to get done for English class."

When Adrian left Sophia shifted herself into her previous sitting position. She looked at her father. "Dad? Does it hurt to talk about mom?"

Leon looked at her. "Yeah." He whispered. "It hurts a lot." He got up kissed Sophia on the forehead and walked into the den.

Sophia looked at the T.V. and flicked it to another channel, seeing the fact that General Hospital was over. She stopped when it landed on Spanglish. She caught the ending of movie. She knew enough of the movie to conclude that it was a movie stating the importance of a mother/daughter relationship.

She knew that she didn't have a mother. But she did have two older brothers, who no matter how much they pick on her and tease her would always love her. And she had a father who would love her and her brothers unconditionally till the end of time.

She didn't have a mother. That she understood. However, she did have a father's story.

* * *

Yay, my second story for The Fast and the Furious! I hope that this one was good. I don't know if it was a little weak but I tried my best.

I did however; want to give a shout-out to the people who reviewed my previous story Let Me Go.

Nascargirl05: So happy that you loved it!

Sweetest Addiction: Oh no! Please don't cry! It's really one of your favorites? Wow, now I'm going to cry. Lol. Your input always mattered to me. I had to put Dom in there somehow. And that seemed like the perfect chance. It really is such a great song isn't it? Thank you for calling me a good writer. You just made my spirits lift! I really hoped that you liked this story. Thank you for taking the time to review and read. It meant a lot.


End file.
